LiberatedKnowledge Wiki:Penalty System
Administrators will be responsible for giving penalties. Volunteers with 5 points will be banned. Offence Categories Category A This represents the least serious offences. Examples include: * Edit warring * Minor vandalism of a non-offensive nature such as typing random letters and numbers into an article. * Creating irrelevant content. * POV pushing Offences will receive 1 penalty point. Category B This represents offences that are more serious than category A. Examples include: * Mild personal attacks on talk pages or user pages * Uploading copyrighted material without the copyright holder's consent or fair use justification. * Mildly offensive vandalism. For example "this movie sucks dick" or "KAYDEN IS GAY!!!" Offences in this category will receive 2 points. Category C This represents moderately serious offences. Examples include: * Posting moderately discrimatory material anywhere, including in mainspace articles, on userpage, talk pages and discussion pages. * Moderately offensive vandalism that is not directed at a specific person. For example "the teachers at Anytown High are so retarded" * More serious personal attacks * Vote stacking or canvassing Offenses in this category will receive 3 points. Category D Offenses in this category are very serious. Examples include: * Editing with undisclosed conflict of interest * Using sock puppets * Recruiting someone to act as a meatpuppet * Being a meatpuppet Offenses in this category will receive 4 points. Category E Offences in this category are extremely serious. Examples include: * Harrassing volunteers off the website * Threatening to harm another person (if it does not appear that the volunteer could realistically harm the person) * Hacking another volunteer's account * Sending inappropriate material to another user without prior agreement. For example, emailing a photograph of genitles. * Serious vandalism that may cause serious distress to a person or group of people. * Posing as another person (for example, pretending to be a notable person and asking for content to be changed). Offenses in this category will receive 5 points, resulting in an instant ban. Instant Ban Category Offences in this category will result in a volunteer being banned indefinately, even if they had not prior points. Examples include: * Creating attack pages *Posting material that is illegal in the UK, such as child pornography and libelous material. *Physically or emotionally harming another user. * Directly ecouraging others to harm themselves or others. For example telling another volunteer that they should kill themselves or creating pages that show people how self-harm. * Using LiberatedKnowledge to extort or blackmail a person or company. For example, threatening to vandalise an article about a person or company unless the person or company pays a volunteer. *Making threats to harm a person where it is likely that the volunteer could harm the person (for example, the volunteer claims to know the address of the person they are threatening to harm). *Endangering a child or vulnerable person. Duration of points Points may expire after a certain time period depending on the seriousness of the offence, the number of prior offences and the amount of time a person had been editing for when the offence occured. Administrators will have discretion over the time the points stay on the user's record. Suggested Point Duration A month is taken to be 30 days. *First offence-1 month for each point (for example, a first time one point offence would be on the user's account for one month. A volunteer who receives five penalty points would receive a five month ban) *Second offence- 2 months for each penalty point (for example, if a user had one point, and then commits a two point offence, the two points would be on for four months). *Third offence- 3 months for each penalty point (for example, a user who commits a four point offense having previously committed two one-point offences, the four points would be active for 12 months. *Fourth offense- 4 months for each penalty point- (for example, three points will be active for 12 months). If a person has reached 5 points and been banned twice, and then reaches 5 points again, they may be banned permenantly. Example: User:FooBar adds minor vandalism to an article and receives one penalty point, which will be active for one month. The next day, they then add more minor vandalism to another article. They receive a second point, which will be valid for two months. On the third day, FooBar adds more serious vandalism, which is judged to be mildly offensive. They recieve two points, which will be active for six months. The day after this, they add more mild vandalism to an article. They get one more penalty point, which stays on the account for four months. They are banned at this point and cannot edit until one point has expired. In this case, User:FooBar would need to wait 26 days for the first point to expire, when they will have four points again. Category:LK Policy